


Finding Forever

by OIMDIL13



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adoption, F/F, Family, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Lena and Kara adopt, everyone ships supercorp, literally just domestic supercorp fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OIMDIL13/pseuds/OIMDIL13
Summary: Lena is leaving work late one night when an unexpected discovery changes her and Kara's lives forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone. Welcome to my new Supercorp AU that is basically just a really fluffy way of Kara and Lena falling in love while taking care of some kids. Literally written for stress relief purposes. Enjoy!

Loneliness was a feeling Lena Luthor was more than used to feeling, but that didn’t mean that she liked the feeling. She had felt that way all her life, at the Luthor mansion, at the boarding school Lillian sent her too and then as CEO of one of the most powerful and infamous companies in the world. The only time she hadn’t felt lonely was when Kara was around. Unfortunately, Kara had been keeping her distance, per Lena’s request. After everything that had happened with her mother, learning that her best friend was also National City’s favorite Kryptonian had bee too much for her.

Really, Lena doesn’t know how she never figured it out before. All the signs were there, all the cancelled lunches, all the times Supergirl just happened to be with Kara when Lena needed her. The time Kara said she ‘flew here on a bus.’ God, she was an idiot, or maybe she just didn’t want to accept the truth. Accept the fact that Kara, the nicest person Lena had ever met, the only person who swore to stay by her side for no other reason than Kara genuinely liked Lena, had been lying to her the entire time they knew each other. Knowing that Kara and Supergirl were one and the same only made it that much harder for Lena to see her doing such heroic things, because now she was not only watching the woman who had saved her life many times over, she was watching someone she _loved_ continually risk her life. That was the hardest part.

Lena turned in her office chair, looking at her balcony door. She halfway expected Kara to walk in at any moment but knew that Kara respected her too much to do that. Lena had asked for space and Kara had given it too. Lena hadn’t seen her for a week, not in person anyway, though she did occasionally catch sight of her flying through the city. She turned back to her desk, glancing at the time as she did so. With a sigh, Lena realized that she should probably be on her way home, if only she doesn’t wear the same outfit for two days in a row. Maybe she could get in a short power nap.

The journey to the lobby and then her car was made in silence, only broken by the sounds of the city night life. Lena stopped walking, looking around for a moment. She could have a sworn she heard something. Lena shook her head, mumbling to herself about hearing things before she continued walking. _There!_ Lena stopped again, looking to the corner of the parking garage where the sound was coming from. Hestiently, she approached the dark corner, turning on her phone flashlight as she did.

“Oh my god.” Lena gasped as the source of the noise came into view. Sitting on the floor of the parking garage was a little girl, she couldn’t be more than two, holding a baby in her tiny lap. She was crying, the noise that had attracted Lena, but stopped when Lena shined the light on her. “It’s okay, easy sweetie.” Lena said softly when she shifted in fright.

“No hurt.” She said, more tears escaping her eyes. “Pwease.”

“I’m not going to hurt you, sweetie. I promise.” Lena didn’t dare move closer to her, she didn’t want to scare her even more. The girl remained perfectly still, only moving when the baby began to shift off her lap. Lena not knowing what else to do, called Kara.

“ _Lena, are you okay?”_ Kara picked up before the end of the first ring. Lena ignored her elation at hearing her friend’s voice in favor of the more pressing matters.

“Kara, I need your help.”

_“What’s going on?”_ Kara’s voice was serious, filled with concern.

“Just come to L-Corp, the parking garage, second floor.” Lena replied. “Kara, not Supergirl.”

“ _Okay, I’ll be there soon. Just stay calm, Lena.”_ Kara assured her.

“Hurry, Kara.” Lena hung up the phone, waiting silently for the half minute it took for Kara to arrive.

As Lena requested, Kara wasn’t wearing her super suit. Without it, Lena found, the sight of Kara hovering above the ground seemed more than just a little odd. “Lena, what is going on?”

“I didn’t know who else to call. I just found them.” Lena explained, taking Kara’s hand and pulling her in the direction of the children.

“Found who? Oh, Rao.” Kara exclaimed when she caught sight of the kids. “Lena,”

“I know,” Lena sighed, kneeling down in front of the two children. “What should we do?”

“I don’t know. How long have they been here?”

“I don’t know, Kara. I just found them. They could have been here all day.” Lena sighed. Suddenly she wished she had decided to go home earlier, but then she might have missed them entirely and they could have been in an abandoned parking garage all night.

“We should get them to the DEO.” Kara said. “Make sure they’re healthy.”

“Right,” Lena inched closer to the little girl. “Hey, sweetie. My name’s Lena. Can you tell me your name?”

“Skylar.” The girl said softly.

“Hi, Skylar. I’m Kara.” Kara joined Lena in front of the kids. “Can you tell me and Lena the baby’s name?”

“He Dylan.” Skylar answered. “He my brother.”

“Great job, Skylar. That’s really good.” Kara praised the little girl. “Thank you for telling us.”

“Dylan cold.” Skylar informed them, looking at the baby. Kara briefly moved her glasses to scan the both children with her x-ray vision. She couldn’t see anything physically wrong with them, but they were both shivering.

“Skylar, will you let me hold Dylan for a bit?” Kara requested softly. She knew Skylar had to be terrified right now, but they needed to get these kids warmed up and checked over. “I can help him get warm.” Skylar nodded slowly, watching Kara with surprisingly attentive eyes as Kara lifted the baby boy from her lap. He shifted a bit, but didn’t cry out. Kara pulled him to her chest, wrapping him in her coat while noting that he needed a diaper change and the cool temperature of his skin.

“Are you cold, too, Skylar?” Lena asked just as softly. Skylar shook her head stubbornly, even as she wrapped her hers around herself. “Please, Skylar, let me help?” Lena opened her jacket a bit, waiting until Skylar climbed to her feet and slowly moved into her embrace. Lena thought that she was small, even for her age. Slowly, Skylar leaned into Lena’s chest, allowing the CEO to wrap her coat and arms around her. As Lena stood, Skylar’s arms slipped around her neck so she couldn’t slip out of Lena’s arms.

“We should get them to DEO.” Kara said again. Lena nodded in agreement.

“My car’s over there.” She clicked the button on her key fob so her car lights went off. “I’ll drive. Can you hold both of them?”

“Yes.” Kara answered, keeping Dylan tight against her chest with one hand, the other circling Lena to land on the small of her back, directing her to the indicated vehicle. “Let’s get going.”

Kara let Lena deposit Skylar in the backseat before sliding in herself. She gently tucked Skylar against her side while Lean slid into the driver’s seat. Kara gave her directions on how to get to the DEO for L-Corp. Their eyes meet through the rear view mirror several times on the way there, blue and green showing equal mixes of concern for the no-longer shivering children sitting with Kara and confusion as to how they ended up in the L-Corp parking garage in the first place.


	2. Chapter 2

When they arrived at the DEO, Kara was unsurprised to see Alex and Maggie standing next to Winn all three of them looking extremely worried. Kara had been talking with them when Lena called earlier and had taken off without saying anything other than ‘Lena needs something.’

“Kara!” Alex exclaimed as her sister approached. Alex moved to hug her but stopped short when she was Lena, and the children they were holding. “What’s going on?”

“I found them in the L-Corp parking garage.” Lena answered instead of Kara. Skylar, who had made her way into Lena’s arms again as soon as they excited the car, snuggled deeper into her chest. “Kara said we should bring them here.”

“Please, Alex, I need you to check them over. We have no idea how long they were there, or why.” Kara said. “Please.”

“Alright.” Alex shared a quick look with Maggie, who nodded her head, “bring them to my lab.” Kara again placed her hand on Lena’s back to guide her. Maggie noticed the eyebrow and quirked one eyebrow at Winn. They had a running bet going in whether Kara was into Lena or Mon-El. Maggie said Lena, Winn argued for Mon-El.

As it turned out, Mon-El walked up just in time to see Kara’s hand land on Lena’s back. “What’s going on here?” He asked, his confusion clear.

“Lena found some abandoned kids, Alex is checking them over.” Winn informed him.

“Wait, I thought you guys didn’t like Lena?” Mon-El’s eyebrows scrunched together. Maggie rolled her eyes.

“Well, they may not but Kara does. Whatever Kara wants, Kara gets.” Maggie shot a wink in Winn’s direction, the unspoken _and she wants Lena_ clear between them. “I’m going to go check the station, see if there are any reports of missing peoples or kidnappings.” Maggie ducked quickly into Alex’s lab to tell her goodbye before leaving the DEO. Soon after she left, James walked in.

“Winn, I thought we were doing our Guardian thing tonight?”

“Oh, shoot. Sorry man, I forgot.” Winn apologized, not taking his gaze off of Kara and Lena who were standing beside the bed containing the two children. If he wasn’t mistaken, and Winn didn’t think he was, Kara still had her hand on the small of Lena’s back. “Something came up.”

“What?” James followed his gaze to where Kara was standing with Lena. “Look, I know Kara proved that she wasn’t evil, but I still don’t trust her.”

“I don’t know, man,” Mon-El said thoughtfully. “I don’t think an evil person would bring abandoned children to get medical treatment.”

“Nah, an evil person would have left them there.” Winn chimed in. James nodded along before something clicked in his brain.

“Wait, abandoned children?”

 

“There’s nothing wrong with them,” Alex said to Kara and Lena after she finished her examination. “As far as I can tell, they had only been there for a few hours at the most.”

“That’s good.” Kara said, fiddling with her glasses. Lena nodded in agreement.

“So, what now? Do we turn them over to authorities?” Lena asked, glancing at the children, both asleep on the examination table now.

“That’s the tricky part.” Alex said, leading the other women over to a monitor. “I ran some tests on them to and I found some anomalies in their genetic makeup.”

“Anomalies? What does that mean?” Kara asked, worry clouding her voice. Lena touched her arm gently, offering a little comfort.

“As far as I can tell, they aren’t entirely human.” Alex responded, pointing at something on the screen. “See this? This is a genetic marker that I’ve only see in two other people. You,” Alex pointed at her sister. “And Mon-El.”

“So, they’re part alien?” Lena asked, looking over at them.

“Not only that,” Alex took a deep breath. “They, somehow, have a connection to Krypton.”

“What do you mean, Alex?” Kara’s voice was harsher than Lena had ever heard it be. Her jaw was clenched almost as tightly as her hands. Lena slipped one hand into Kara’s after gently prying her fingers apart. The action forced Kara to relax, if only so she wouldn’t break her friends hand.

“Remember when you said Daxam was once a colony of Krypton? I think that’s why you and Mon-El have similar genetic markers. You have the same origins but your people evolved differently. Kara, can you think of any other colonies that defected from Krypton’s rule?”

“I don’t Alex, Krypton had so many colonies. Daxam is the only we ever really talked about.” Kara sighed.

“Well, wherever they are from, I can almost guarantee that they will have some variation of yours or Mon-El’s powers.”

“So, we can’t report them,” Lena said. “They’d never survive the foster system, and anyone who adopted them wouldn’t be able to deal with their powers.”

“We can’t do that to these kids Alex.” Kara added her support to what Lena was saying.

“I know, Kara, I know. But we can’t keep them here, the DEO isn’t set up for long-term child care.” Alex said, her gaze drifting back to the children. She sighed sadly. “We may not have a choice.”

“They can stay with me.” Lena said, surprising both Danvers sisters. “Why are you looking at me like that?” Lena continued talking before Kara could answer as to why she was staring at Lena in admiration. “I have plenty of space, my apartment is huge. I’ll need to get some supplies, but it’s not like I can’t afford it. Besides, I’m fully capable of dealing with super powers.”

“Lena that is a huge commitment.” Kara said. “Taking in these kids, that’s big.”

“I know, Kara, but I want to do this. Those two kids are special, Kara. I can feel it. I can’t just abandon them, I won’t.”

“Alright, okay, but I’m not letting you do this alone.” Kara assured her. “Whatever you need, I’m there. I promise.”

“Thank you, Kara.” Lena smiled at her. Alex cleared her throat, internally smirking when both women jumped. It seemed they had forgotten she was there. Maggie is totally going to win that bet.

“Alright, then. We’ll need to get some paperwork done. Why don’t we leave them here for the night, Lena you can stay too, and get everything situated in the morning?”

“Yeah, that” Kara cleared her throat, “that sounds good.”


	3. Chapter 3

Kara helped Lena carry the last of the groceries into her spacious apartment. They had a few hours to set up rooms for Skylar and Dylan before Lena would go to the DEO to pick them up. Kara had agreed to help her put together the crib and move all the heavy things around for her. They had spent the morning shopping while Alex ran some more tests on the kids to see if they had any powers yet.

“Thank you for helping me with this Kara.” Lena said, directing Kara to one of the rooms. Kara had helped her decided to put the two children in the rooms across from Lena’s, so that the living room separated them. That way, Lena was close enough to be able to reach them easily, but still gave everyone enough space. Kara would be staying in the room next to Lena’s for a few days, until Lena got used to having the kids around.

“Of course, Lena. I did promise.” Kara smiled at her, setting down the box containing the crib in Dylan’s new room. “I’m happy to help.” Kara surveyed the walls she had painted early that morning. “I’m just glad you’re talking to me again.”

“Kara,” Lena said softly, moving over to Kara and pulling her into a hug. “I’m sorry about that. It was just so much to take in.”

“I understand, Lena. I just missed you.” Kara blushed a little bit as she spoke.

“I missed you, too.” Lena pulled out of the hug. “So, now we can make up for lost time. Tell me everything that I missed.”

Lena smiled as Kara launched into a ramble about her week, ignoring the twinge of jealousy when Kara glossed over the one kiss she shared with Mon-El before deciding that he really wasn’t what she wanted, as they put together the nursery. When they moved on to Skylar’s room, Lena told her own version of what had happened during the week that they had been apart.

They were both grateful for the easy way they slipped back into their friendship. Lena hadn’t been lying when she said she had never a friend like Kara before. Their friendship, their connection was special, Lena could feel it deep in her bones. God, how Lena had missed just being around Kara.

“I still can’t believe you’re taking these kids in.” Kara said sometime later, after both rooms had been set up and they were just waiting for Alex to call and let them know the kids were ready.

“I couldn’t bare it if they had to suffer any more than they already have. It was the least I could do.” Lena shrugged gracefully, playing down what she did. Kara was having none of that.

“Lena, most people would not take in two children just because it was ‘the least they could do.’” Kara rolled her eyes slightly, gently taking Lena’s hand. “You really have no idea how incredible you are, do you?”

“I, uh,” Lena fumbled over what to say, the butterflies in her stomach making her brain short circuit. Kara just smiled brightly at her, squeezing her hand once. “No one’s ever call me that before.” Lena admitted softly. Kara’s eyes softened.

“That’s because no one else sees you the way I do.” Kara replied easily. Lena’s heart did this funny thing where it felt like it stopped beating for a second before jump starting and pumping a mile a minute. Kara must have noticed the minute change, cocking her head to the side with smallest of scrunches covering her nose.

“Thank you, Kara. I don’t know if I could do this without you.” Lena isn’t sure if she means taking in the kids or just existing in general. Either way, she’s sure Kara is instrumental to her success.

“I wouldn’t be anywhere else.” Kara assured her, pulling the younger woman into a hug. Lena took a deep breath as her arms wrapped around Kara, inhaling her scent. She squeezed Kara once before pulling back. Kara smiled at her before her gaze shifted to the window.

“What is it?” Lena asked, taking in the crinkle that had formed on Kara’s face.

“There’s a fire downtown.”

“Up, up and away then, Supergirl.” Lena smiled at her best friend, avoiding her gaze as Kara ripped the front of her shirt open to expose her suit. “Be careful Kara.”

“I’ll be back before you know it, Lena.” Kara leant over and kissed Lena’s cheek in a silent goodbye before racing out onto Lena’s balcony and taking to the sky. Lena watched her go, heart thundering in her chest as her fingers traced the spot on her skin where Kara’s lips had touched. That was a new development, not that Lena would complain, and one that would make her life just a bit more difficult if it became a regular thing. Lena was almost positive that it would and groaned to herself. It was hard enough concealing her crush on Kara when the most physical contact they had had was a parting hug. With kisses now thrown in the mix, Lena knew she was a goner.

 

Kara wasn’t back yet when Lena got the call from Alex that her kids were ready to be picked up. _Her kids_. The thought was still so foreign to Lena but also brought a certain warmth with it. Lena couldn’t help but smile as she made her to her car, making sure both car seats were properly installed, to drive to the DEO. Alex had said she would let Kara know what was going on, so Lena figured Kara would meet her there.

The drive to the DEO was short, but still long enough for a mild amount of panic and anxiety to settle within Lena. What was she thinking, bringing in these kids? It’s not like she a had a good parental role model to follow. She had no clue how to take care of a child. What if the children hated her? What if they learned about her family history and turned against her? What if they treated her like just another Luthor? Or, even worse, what if Lena couldn’t care for them? What if she hated them? What if –

“Lena, I don’t know what has you so worked up but you need to relax. I can hear your heart beat racing.” Kara’s voice was suddenly in her ear and only then did Lena realize she was standing in the DEO parking lot. Kara held her arms gently, her thumb moving in a soothing motion against the fabric of her blazer. “Deep breaths, Lena.”

“Kara, I don’t know what I’m doing.” Lena whispered, her panic rising. “I don’t know how to care for children! What the hell was I thinking?”

“Woah, hey, hey. Lena, what brought this on? You couldn’t have been more excited when I left this morning.” Kara asked. Lena’s green eyes met her blue ones and Kara could see the rising fear and self-doubt.

“My family, Kara. I don’t know what it’s like to have a normal, loving family, to have any family. I’m going to screw up these kids, just like my parents screwed up me and my brother.” Lena spoke imploringly nearly begging Kara to understand.

“You are not screwed up Lena.” Kara insisted, trying to keep her voice soft but firm. She couldn’t bare to see Lena tear herself down like this. “Look at all the good you’ve done. You are single handedly changing your family’s reputation because they did not mess you up in anyway. You are intelligent, and strong, and courageous. These two kids will love you because you’re you, and I know you will do everything you can to give them the best life possible. To be the best mother possible.” Kara cupped her face, listening to her heart and breath rate slow back to normal. “They will love you, I promise.”

“How do you know?” Lena asked in the smallest voice Kara had ever heard from her.

“Because I love you.” Kara said as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Lena’s pretty sure she stopped breathing for a moment. “I know you, Lena Luthor. You’re my best friend. I know these kids will love you because I do.” And then Lena’s heart sunk just as fast as it had risen. Of course, Kara loved her platonically. Not romantically. Lena cursed the way her stomach dropped at the knowledge.

“Thank you, Kara.” Lena said after a long moment of silence. “See, I couldn’t do this without you.”

“And you won’t have to.” Kara linked their hands together. “I’m here to help for as long as you want me.” Kara smiled as Lena bit back the words ‘I want you forever’ by looking anywhere but at Kara. “Are you ready?”

“Lead the way.” Lena offered a small smile as Kara pulled her into the DEO by their joined hands.

Skylar was waiting for them with Maggie who was sitting in Alex’s desk chair and entertaining the little girl while Alex finished wrapping Dylan in a light blanket. Skylar was obviously tired from her morning of tests, but she seemed to be waiting for something.

“There’s just some paperwork for you to sign, Lena and then they are all yours.” Alex pointed to some forms on her desk after passing Dylan off to Kara. Dylan gurgled a bit as he settled into Kara’s chest before reaching with one little hand to grab hold of a loose tendril of Kara’s hair. “These are the foster to adopt papers.” Alex pointed to one set. “While these are just adoption papers. I wasn’t sure which option you wanted, so I had both drawn up.”

“We going home now?” Skylar asked Lena after the little girl removed herself from Maggie’s lap and latched onto Lena’s leg.

“We are, little one, as long as that’s okay with you.” Skylar nodded while squeezing as close to Lena as she could get. “Okay then.” Lena glanced over both legal packets quickly before signing where she was indicated to on the adoption papers. Once she dropped the pen, Lena scooped Skylar into her arms and the little girl promptly made herself comfortable against Lena’s chest. “What did you find out, Agent Danvers?”

“They both seem to be impervious to most materials that would normally irritate the skin. Other than that, I can’t really tell as far as power wise goes. There’s nothing I can do to test super strength on an infant, but Skylar does seem stronger than the average toddler. You’ll have to bring them in periodically so we can test them again. They might get more powers as they grow up.” Alex explained from her place beside Maggie.

“I’m sure that won’t be a problem.” Lena said, feeling Skylar relaxing in her arms as her tiredness started to consume her. “We should get these two home.” Kara nodded in response, holding the sleeping Dylan to her chest.

Alex pulled her sister into a hug and offered Lena a smile. “Call me if you need anything.”

“We will,” Kara promised her sister, waving at her and Maggie as she and Lena walked out with the two slumbering children.

“I give it two weeks.” Maggie said as she wrapped her arm around Alex’s waist.

“What?”

“Two weeks before those two are officially dating.” Maggie replied with a smirk. Alex rolled her eyes.

“And how do you know that?” She teased, wrapping her own arms around Maggie’s shoulders as they began to walk out.

“I’m a detective Danvers, I detect.” Alex rolled her eyes again before pressing a gentle kiss against Maggie’s lips.

“Detect later, then. I’m too tired.” Maggie scoffed lightly as Alex led them to her car. “And I give it a month.”

“You’re on Danvers.” They sealed the deal with a sweet kiss before driving off the Alex’s apartment.


End file.
